Many people have the daily task of carrying books, or articles about with them. Sometimes, especially with students, this tasks of carrying books and supplies far exceeds what can reasonably being carried in a strap or briefcase.
For example, as students are in school, the weather outside changes from sunny to rain and students leaving school have no effective means of carrying rain coats, umbrellas or sweaters with them as they go from place to place.
Lockers in many schools pose problems of their own. The student must lock it, and hope that someone else doesn't break in to the locker. Theft aside, many schools are closing lockers and even removing them from the hallways to avoid even an implication that drugs are being bought or sold on school property. In these schools, the students have no effective means of carrying their books, papers, coats and supplies and certainly no coherent method of doing so.
Many business-people likewise have problems carrying work-related papers, supplies and even a change of shirt with them when they travel. For many, the option of using a briefcase or a small suitcase doesn't perform the needed tasks adequately. This because, for example, the business-person might want to work while traveling; the briefcase slides off the lap and is not intended to write on.
Further, neither the briefcase nor the small suitcase has any but the most perfunctionary pockets or slots to separate a variety of items. For the most part, the conventional method of carrying supplies, a change of shirt or a new tie means putting most of these items together without any effective method of organizing them or the work waiting to be done.
The present device is a portable, wheelable locker. This apparatus incorporates the advantages of a lockable briefcase in the base of the device, with larger storage divider areas or compartments in another part of the apparatus. The consumer need not lift the device as it has its own wheels, which greatly facilitates the movement of bulky or heavier items such as large books.
Furthermore, the interior storage spaces provided along the rear surface of the apparatus constitute a very flexible storage area, which may be secured with a protective covering and drawn closed with a drawstring.
The advantages of such a lightweight, durable device made of aluminum framing, nylon or canvas or other such suitable materials is readily apparent: It offers a highly portable, secure method of carrying a variety of books, supplies or other items as may be necessary for the student, the business-person or other professional.
The device can also be folded when not in use and because of its lightweight, foldable construction can even be stored under the seats of airplanes or under desks, and the like. It is constructed for easy carrying.